


Fortune Cookie

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Chinese Food, Dinner, Ficlet, Gen, Nelson Murdock & Page, Post-Canon, happy Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Matt, Karen, and Foggy discuss their plans for their new partnership over Chinese.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Fortune Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> writer's month 2020 prompt "eight"  
> In Chinese culture the number 8 is associated with wealth.

“Well?” Matt asked around the crunchy bite of fortune cookie currently exploding in his ears.

An intake of breath from Karen to his right foretold she was about to read from the tiny strip of paper held taut between her fingers, but before she could Foggy interrupted. “Wait,” he hissed, sending a wave of beer breath across the table. “I don’t know if we should trust him with such valuable information.”

“Oh, stop.” Karen swatted away the hand that Foggy had stretched out to block her view of the fortune. “It says, ‘Wealth awaits you very soon,’ and your lucky number is eight.”

A fist came crashing down a bit too loudly on the table, rattling their now-empty plates. Matt didn’t have to bother straining his senses to locate the culprit, because it could only have been Foggy, and sure enough his voice overlaid the small racket a second later. “Aha! A portent of the wealth that awaits us as Nelson, Murdock, and Page! We’ll be unstoppable, raking in the dough left and right while defending the little guy.”

Karen was about to interject when she saw Matt throw a shrug in her general direction. It seemed to say, _Let him have his delusions of grandeur for a little bit, and we’ll remind him later that our clients generally don’t have much in the ways of disposable income._

“I’m not sure when _my_ fortune became all of ours, but I’ll drink to that!” Matt raised his beer bottle before taking a swig.

“Actually,” Karen said thoughtfully after she’d taken a drink as well, “it might do us good to think up another business model. Like…applying for government funding for pro bono work?”

Foggy’s chest swelled visibly with pride as he looked over at his new partner. “Matt, I think Karen might just be the brains of our operation. That is…a really good idea.”

Matt rubbed at the condensation clinging to the neck of his beer bottle with his thumb and smiled inwardly. He felt almost giddy. The three of them had gone through so much and somehow made it out the other side, and now they actually had a future they could talk about over Chinese food. He had a sneaking suspicion that the wealth the fortune cookie was referring to was already here, and it was sharing space with the very best two people he knew.


End file.
